Bang Bang
by MadHatta21
Summary: Growing up in the mafia was never an easy thing. Your life depends on everything you learn, every move you make could jeopardize not only your life but everything you have ever known. It was not a decision to be made lightly. For some of us it wasn't a choice at all. Drabbles that make a story.
1. Meeting

"Is that the boy?"

"Yes it's such a shame isn't it?"

"I heard the whole family died in the fire."

"I heard they were betrayed and an enemy family attacked them in their sleep."

I was six years old when I first met the boy who become the most notorious hitman in the world. He stood at the end of the hall, the brim of his too big fedora shielding his expression as the maids gossiped about him.

I knew he could hear them by the way his shoulders tensed, and it wasn't as if they could possibly chatter any more loudly.

I had approached him cautiously, and though he didn't move I had the sense that he knew exactly how far away I was from him every step of the way.

I leaned down, peeking under the brim of that too big fedora, and for the first time saw the coal black eyes of the boy who would forever change my life.

He was crying.


	2. Hens

Coal black eyes met mine; burning with something I couldn't quite comprehend.

He wiped his face on his sleeve, trying to pretend as if he hadn't been crying at all.

"Don't let them get to you," I whispered, with a little malice, "They don't understand anything."

I knew this from my own experiences with the gossiping hens. They had spoken of my mother in much the same manner when she had passed.

I had never quite forgiven them.

The boy continued to stare at me, with those coal black eyes that seemed to burn themselves into my mind.

_Can't he talk?_

"What's your name?" I asked him quietly, taking his hand and leading him to my father's empty study where we could talk without worrying about the prying ears and eyes of gossiping hens.

"Leon."

I grinned, _so he can talk after all!  
_  
"I'm Maria."


	3. Something in Common

"Is that your papa's hat?" I asked as I settled amongst my dolls and toys scattered about the floor.

Leon hesitantly took a seat as well, as if he were afraid to wrinkle his neatly pressed suit, and nodded.

I smiled and put out my wrist for him to see, "This was my momma's."

He said nothing, but an understanding seemed to pass between us and for a few moments Leon seemed to relax a bit.

Though relaxing didn't exactly mean he talked any more than he had before.

I pulled my bracelet back, cradling it to my chest and fiddling with the intricate glass beads, "Papa says it was an accident. "

I left it at that, unsure of what to say.

The two of us sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but actually was only a few minutes.  
I held out my favorite doll, "This is Catalina, she's my favorite, but you can play with her if you want."

Leon stared at the doll for a moment, before carefully taking the doll into his hands, "My sister had a doll like this," His voice quivered for a moment, "She would have loved to play with you."

I frowned, feeling guilty for upsetting him. I so wished I could set it right, that the two of us could be friends, but I didn't know how.

"Maria? Have you seen our-oh there he is," Leon handed the doll back to me as my father entered the study.

We both looked up, "Young man, would you please come with me?"

Leon rose, and followed papa out of the room, leaving me to entertain myself once more.


	4. Uncertainties

Leon was busy unpacking his things. He did it quietly, like he seemed to do most things, and I wondered if he had always been like that or if the incident with his famiglia had changed his personality.

I rocked back and forth on my feet, wondering if he would mind if I came in. His back was to me, and just as I was about to open my mouth to announce myself he spoke.

"You can come in if you like signorina Maria."

His voice was soft, and gentle and it made my face feel warm. I half skipped to his side, leaning over a bit so that I could see his face.

He seemed cool and collected, though his eyes told the truth of how he was feeling.

"Hey Leon?"

Those coal black eyes flickered over to meet my muddy brown ones, his attention fully focused on me.

"How did you know it was me?"

He went back to unpacking his few belongings, "My father was the world's greatest hitman."

I blinked at him, and then moved out of his way so that he could approach his armoire once more, "Oh."

"Leon?"

Coal black eyes focused on me once more, "Are you gonna be a hitman too?"

His eyes shifted to the floor and silence enveloped us once again, "I am not sure."


End file.
